Kern
of the United States of JBR |id = 380255 |image_flag = Custom34.jpg |flaglink = |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |national_motto = "Leave Us Alone!" |national_anthem = "Over the Rainbow" sung by Iz Kamakawiwo'ole |national_poem = "Mi Ultimo Adios" by Jose Rizal |image_map = Map of Kern.svg |map_caption = |capital = |largest_city = Bakersdale |official_languages = , |regional_languages = |demonym = |government_type = |ruler = Alejandro Vaslov |rulertitle = Premier |govthead = |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = June 10, 2011 |formation_event = Independence from the United States of JBR |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_animal = California kit fox |area = 13,873 sq mi |population = 875,000 |ethnicity = 64% Euro-Mexican, 7% African, 8% Asian, 3% Amerindian, 18% mixed |allies = Mostly Harmless Alliance |currency = ($) JBD |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 82.99% |cctld = .ke |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd-mm-yy |time_zone = ( ) |footnotes = |portal = }} The Unified Free Peaceful Neutral Survivors (called Kern or UFPNS) is an of the United States of JBR and a of the Californian Union. The nation-state of Kern emerged from the former of and now includes portions of neighboring counties. The capital and largest city gave its name to the former JBRican territory of Bakersfield. Kern is an autonomous state which has chosen free association with the United States of JBR, although it lacks full . All citizens of Kern are de facto JBRican and Californian citizens and President Justin Vuong is the titular (serving as President of Kern). However, the Premier of Kern, Alejandro Vaslov, is the current and serves as the sole executive authority within Kern's boundaries. Diplomatic relations are conducted by the United States of JBR on Kern's behalf -- although contacts with the Mostly Harmless Alliance reflect Kern's history of independence, since the JBRican government itself is affiliated with the New Pacific Order. Kern's government differs from that of the United States of JBR, as it is not promcapablic. Instead, Kern is a governed by Vaslov and the so-called Council of Twelve, along with elected Citizens' Courts. Because of its free association with JBR, UFPNS is considered a default constituent country of the Californian Union. Geography Kern's territory extends east beyond the southern Sierra Nevada and Tehachapi range into the Mojave Desert, and includes parts of Indian Wells and Antelope Valley. To the west, Kern extends across the floor of the San Joaquin Valley to the eastern parts of the . To the south, Kern reaches over the Tehachapis into northern regions of the former Los Angeles and Ventura counties, at the borders of the JBRican states of Angeles, Lancaster, Barbaran, and Malibustan. Extending north into the southern San Joaquin Valley, it also includes portions of the former Tulare, Kings, and Inyo counties, where the Central Kingdom borders the US of JBR. Criminal Law The basic laws of Kern are plain and simple: No murder. No coercion of other people by force (including assault, rape, kidnapping). No theft of property by stealth (burglary), deceit (fraud), or coercion (robbery). No sexual activity involving minors. No use of synthetic or refined psychoactive substances. Treason or militancy against the UFPNS is also forbidden. The penalties for breaking these laws are determined and imposed by the Citizens' Courts of Kern. These penalties range from confiscation of money or property or public ridicule, to imprisonment with forced labor for restitution, to exile or execution. However, torture and prolonged incarceration are not allowed. Regulation of marriage and family relationships is delegated to the various religious and social organizations within Kern. Religious or affinity groups may impose any penalties or punishments upon their own members which do not conflict with the basic laws cited above. Conflicts between groups (and their members) are arbitrated by the Citizens' Courts, whose members are elected from organized groups of professionals, entrepreneurs, religious leaders, scientists, and skilled laborers. Economy Kern has maintained a rich agricultural base, enhanced by mechanized irrigation (notable crops include carrots, lettuce, grapes, and almonds). Much of its produce is exported to other regions. Unfortunately, a significant portion of Kern's water is supplied by a system of inland canals extending from the Sacramento delta into the southern San Joaquin Valley. Dairy farms and cattle ranches also provide meat and milk products for Kern and its many trade partners. Kern is a major producer of crude oil, and has innovated the use of wind power, geothermal power, and "fracking" technology. In the late 19th to early 20th centuries Kern was noted for its mineral wealth, including gold and borax. The largest open pit (borax) mine in the California region is near the town of Boron in eastern Kern. Despite the turmoil and destruction of the Dissolution, Kern's railways and highways have continued to function as the primary inland trade routes between the northern and southern parts of the Californian Union (although, as noted, Kern's agricultural water is chiefly supplied from the north). Kern's economic infrastructure is entirely owned by private companies which are owned by individuals -- including energy production, food production, and transportation of goods and people. These entities compete in a "free market" according to the tenets of anarcho-capitalism. Education, communication media, and law enforcement (see above) are entirely provided by citizen-owned enterprises. The only taxation in Kern is a 5% sales tax on all transactions of goods and services. These funds support the Citizens' Courts, the Council of Twelve, the border militia, diplomatic functions with other nations, and citizenship testing. Persons who refuse to pay this minimal tax are required to leave the territory of Kern within one year. Other taxes or fees may be assessed by companies involved in providing infrastructure (electricity, gas, water, communications, entertainment, roadways, etc.) as well as by law enforcement, judicial, and educational enterprises. Fees or tithes may also be required by affinity groups or religious organizations. Because of Kern's firmly neutral political stance, it has been the site of significant diplomatic and trade missions between the United States of JBR and the Duchies of the Central Kingdom in northern California. Meetings are often held at . Military All citizens of Kern are considered to be part of the citizens' militia. All able-bodied citizens are required to serve two years of active service, typically when they attain Citizenship. This includes six months of physical education followed by duty with either the border patrol or a certifed internal law enforcement company. Certain historic military facilities are located in the "high desert" of eastern Kern, including , , and the . These R&D and military assets are under the direct authority of the United States of JBR, whose nascent Space Infantry is based at Mojave Spaceport. Because of its isolationist/neutral foreign policy, Kern allows JBR's military presence but does not participate directly in military enterprises (similar to the Russian Federation's control of space travel at in ). At this time, some of Kern's private companies are developing orbit-capable vehicles at Mojave Spaceport for future commercial endeavors, including possible space tourism or interplanetary exploration. History The people of Kern fought a series of bloody skirmishes at the time of the Dissolution to defend their borders and resources. There was also much violence within the region itself as various factions fought for power. The former Kern County dissolved into chaos, not unlike the former USA itself. Out of this confusion there arose a charismatic leader and orator named Alejandro, from the small town of Edison. He originally described himself as a reincarnation of the legendary Indian/Buddhist emperor Asoka, but his early (some said monomaniacal) pronouncements were ascribed to youthful enthusiasm. He gradually gained followers over the next few years, espousing a rational philosophy of free-market capitalism, isolationism/neutrality, religious freedom, and strong self-defense. He was later said to be a follower of various ideologies and religions, including Soka-Gakkai Buddhism, the objectivist philosophy of , and the teachings of Jesus Christ. To this date he has not divulged his personal beliefs. Religion There is complete freedom of religion in Kern with the exception of any which teach or condone coercion/slavery or violence against other people, although adherents of certain historical religions (e.g. Judaism, Christianity, Islam, Mormonism) have been "grandfathered in" as long as their followers remain non-violent within the state of Kern itself. Marriage is not regulated in Kern. Religious groups are free to determine the nature of marriage with regard to gender, plurality, duration, etc. However, sexual activity involving persons under the age of 16 (or developmentally impaired persons) is strictly prohibited. Culture Kern's culture reflects its recent history as part of California. Traditional USAmerican and Mexican foods predominate in its cuisine, along with a strong Asian influence. Sports and entertainment have followed the dominant pre-Dissolution trends, although Kern maintains a tradition of "country western" music, and the largest city (Bakersfield) was once known as "Nashville West". Fermented fruit and grain products and other psychoactive drugs in their natural (i.e. plant) form are legal, but refined or synthetic drugs are outlawed except for approved medical uses. Several unusual customs have developed -- e.g. inviting vacationing tourists to drown in the Kern River during the summer, hosting humane guinea pig fights, igniting tiny wooden swastikas near border checkpoints, watching the "Rocky Horror Picture Show" on plasma TVs while floating in a swimming pool, holding "demolition derbies" using remote-controlled weaponized monster trucks, and of course the annual "Herding of the Cats" tournament in Pumpkin Center. Politics Kern collapsed into near-anarchy after the Dissolution. Eventually an orator and social organizer named Alejandro Jackson appeared on the scene. Of mixed Hispanic/Filipino and Scottish/Russian ancestry, he adopted the surname "Vaslov" and was acclaimed Premier of Kern upon its acceptance as a free associate state of the United States of JBR. Under his leadership, Kern has pursued a policy of full freedom of religion, media expression, and public association, along with a stance of isolationism, capitalism and libertarian individualism -- while maintaining a well-armed voluntary citizens' militia for defense of the people, their property, and their lands against any exterior threats. Please see "Economy" and "Current Events" for further details. Education Education of children is provided at home by parents or guardians, or by privately-operated schools at the expense of the parent(s). Full citizenship in Kern is granted to native-born children (minimum age of 16) and prospective immigrants upon completion of a basic test of intelligence, survival skills, and general knowledge, including literacy (both reading and writing) and numeracy (arithmetic and algebra). This "Citizenship Examination" is provided once per year by schools. Citizens (aged at least 16) with no recorded violations of basic criminal laws are required to own firearms as part of the citizens' militia, and are provided training in responsible gun ownership. Prospective foreign immigrants are required to undergo a probationary period, background check, and drug tests, as well as the aforementioned Citizenship test. Current Events There has been discussion in the Premier's Council of Twelve as to the nature of Kern's self-governance as a . The whole idea of politics is distasteful to the Council and the people, as most of them are extremely libertarian to the point of near-anarchism -- however, the new concept of a promcapablic form of government has stirred some debate. Some citizens are concerned about the nature of Vaslov's continuing dominance as "First Premier" of Kern, and open elections are being discussed to remove him from power, and reconstitute the Council of Twelve. At this time, the Premier's Council is personally chosen by Vaslov from his most loyal, intelligent, and economically successful supporters. It should be noted that the Council does exercise veto power over Vaslov's decisions, but only by unanimous vote. Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR